howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Boar (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} Wild boars are animals that are seen in various DreamWorks Dragons Franchise Media, starting with the first TV series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. Description The Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) are even-toed mammals native to Europe, Asia, and Northern Africa. Domestic pigs arose from the Wild boar, and are sometimes classified as a sub-species of the wild boar. Boar have long heads with ending in a flat snout. They have both upper and lower teeth, of which the canines can grow into curling tusks on males. They have a coarse and sparse brown hair coat, and relatively thin hindquarters. They are a rather vocal creature and have a well developed sense of smell. Boar are considered omnivores and have an extremely diverse diet ranging from roots and tubers, nuts and berries, tree bark, to worms and grubs, fish, carrion, and sometimes small live animals. In the Franchise they are seen eating Cabbage, and it is implied that they will prey on injured and small dragons. Partly because of their diverse diet, Boar have spread around the world and are considered a nuisance and invasive species in some areas. They can cause extensive environmental damage to area where they are not native, and have even been known to kill small young livestock. Attacks on humans are rare, but have happened throughout human history. Often aggression is increased in mating season, especially by males. Boar can fight back when provoked. Females may attack to defend their young. In the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise, boar are portrayed as aggressive even toward dragons with an excellent sense of smell, such that they can track the blood of an injured animal. Function In both actuality and the Franchise, wild boar are hunted as a food source for humans. But in the Franchise boars are also food for at least some dragons, notably the Changewing. They are also used - presumably to eat - in some Viking ceremonies, such as the "400 boar feast" during Matrimonial Unions. Dishes that use boars include: *Bacon *Boar rind grease *Boar rinds *Dried boar gizzards *Ham *Honey-roasted boar butt In the Franchise, boar are also used as pets - such as the briefly mentioned Bjorn Boar, and for entertainment. Tuffnut is a major proponent of wild boar as entertainment, notably with his "Boar Pit" on Dragon's Edge, where he often wrestles boars. Wingmaidens also build "Boar Pits", meaning it is a common sport throughout the Archipelago. Boars are also portrayed a bit as minor villains in the Franchise. On several occasions, boar are seen menacing or injuring dragons, including juveniles and even vulnerable adults. In the game, School of Dragons boars are shown to be a pest species to farming at the School. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk The very first episode, "How to Start a Dragon Academy", highlights the dragons' usefulness by tapping into their instinctive behaviors. One demonstration is scaring off and herding a group of wild boars into a building, presumably for slaughter later. The episode "The Terrible Twos" shows a single boar menacing two Typhoomerang babies (Torch's Siblings). The boar is quickly dispatched by the mother dragon (Torch's Mother) in flames. "How to Pick Your Dragon" continues the theme of Boars being a danger to dragons. In this episode, Stoick is paired with a troublesome Thunderdrum named Thornado. Stoick finds that Thornado is protecting another Thunderdrum (Whirlwing) from wild boars who also had his wings damaged by boars. Additionally, boars are seen damaging a crop of Cabbage and are chased off by Stoick and Toothless. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Live and Let Fly", the Dragon Riders go to Changewing Island to study the Changewings. The Changewings hunt three boar in a pack. The Changewings separate out one. The Twins indicate they know this one, named Bjorn Boar, and make a noise to distract the dragons. However doing so gives the Riders away, and are chased away from the island. The episode, "The Flight Stuff" introduces Gustav's Monstrous Nightmare, Fanghook. Their initial meeting in the woods involves a wild boar. In "Zippleback Down" Tuffnut is caught in an old Dragon trap net. To pass the time he talks to (and trains) Torch the Typhoomerang. He indicates Torch can meet his sister, if she hasn't been killed by boars. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 In the episode, "When Darkness Falls", the Dragon Riders are looking for a location to settle as an outpost. They fly to many islands, only to find them unsuitable for one reason or another. One such island contains a group of aggressive boars, which chase off both riders and dragons. In fact, the Riders accidentally visit this unnamed island twice and are chased off a cliff each time. Later, Tuffnut uses the boars to fill his "boar pit" on Dragon's Edge. Eating boar is mentioned in the episode, "Big Man on Berk", when Fishlegs is hyponotized into thinking he is Thor Bonecrusher. This persona likes eating wild boar. The sixth episode of Season 1, "Gone Gustav Gone" revisits Tuffnut's Boar pit, though the boars are not actually seen. In attempt to be useful while visiting Dragon's Edge, Gustav fills in the big hole under the Twin's hut, which turns out to be Tuffnut's prized Boar pit. In the following episode, "Crushing It", Gobber discusses Tuffnut's boar pit, indicating that it is too shallow. Later in the episode, after Gobber gets knocked on the head and becomes delirious, he chases around the some boars wanting to talk and cuddle with them. The boars are from Tuffnut's boar pit. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In the episode, "Snow Way Out", boar make a brief appearance on Glacier Island and are scared away by a screaming Fishlegs. In "Snotlout Gets the Axe", some boars are seen wandering around the Island of Friga after a wedding between a Jorgenson and a Hofferson fails. Spitelout Jorgenson was in charge of acquiring the boars for the "400 Boar Feast". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Though boars don't actually appear in "Follow the Leader", their edible products do. Fishlegs has 'boar rinds' in Meatlug's saddlebags, and uses them to befriend the Night Swarm dragons living beneath Dragon's Edge. Boar rinds are most likely a play on 'pork rinds' - deep-fried pig skin. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Boars are not seen very much in this season, however, one comedic mention takes place in the episode, "Out of the Frying Pan". The Twins invent a "secret" language called "Boar" Latin, a play on "Pig" Latin. Tuffnut is seen briefly in "Gruff Around the Edges" carrying two small boars under his arms that are 'greased' and ready for he and Gruffnut Thorston to presumably play boar wrestling. In the episode "The Longest Day", Ruffnut prepares two wild boars to play Stack the Yak but is interrupted by Tuffnut. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 A boar pit is mentioned but not seen in the episode, "Snotlout's Angels". Apparently, the Wingmaidens have a boar pit and are proficient at playing 'Doubles'. Ruffnut and Heather play and lose. Two boars pester Ruffnut and Tuffnut while they stay on Caldera Cay with the Defenders of the Wing. They are depressed, though, at being driven away from Dragon's Edge and have no urge to play. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 One of the dishes served in the Great Hall during "No Bark, All Bite" is honey-roasted boar butt. Games How to Train Your Dragon (game) In this game, the player can catch wild boar in the "wild zone" and feed it to their dragons. Wild boar can also be put into recipes. Flight of the Night Fury This now-unavailable iOS game mentions collecting Wild Boar as one of the tasks for the player (playing as Hiccup and riding Toothless). Because game information is no longer available, details of why, where, or for what purpose is unknown. School of Dragons Boars are not visually seen, but are part of a player Quest called, "The Wolves Are Coming!". Despite the Quest title indicating wolves, the quest is actually about dealing with boars spooking sheep on the School of Dragons Island. In the Quest, the player must speak with several NPC characters and lure the boars to the Wilderness. Later, as part of a release for Dreadfall 2018, boars were introduced to the game, along with a Dreadfall-themed board barn. The boar are "painted" in a blue, green, or orange stylized skeleton motif. The player can harvest manure from them in order to complete Farm Jobs for coins and points. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dragon Food Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Human Food